


“We can be screwed up together.”

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fill, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Slav (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Shiro tries to reassure Slav after he awakes from a nightmare.Sentence 18: “I’m just as fucked up as you are.”





	“We can be screwed up together.”

When Slav awakes from a nightmare in the middle of the night, the lights are on and Shiro is looking at him. He tries to calm himself down, but the panic is still surging through him, his breathing irregular and his limbs trembling with anxiety.

Shiro wraps his arms around him, and his partner’s constant presence are reassuring words do wonders to calm down.

“It was only a nightmare,” Shiro says again and again. “It was only a nightmare. You’re safe here.”

When he finally stops panicking, Slav groans, lying back down. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t feel bad, Slav,” Shiro says firmly. “I’m just as fucked up as you are.”

“How eloquently put,” Slav says, but he pats Shiro’s arm.

“Well, it’s true,” he says, sighing. “We’ve both been through basically the same awful things. And I wake up from nightmares just as much as you.”

Slav looks at him, trying to not thinking about the other realities in which they don’t struggle with PTSD. They must be nice.

“We can be screwed up together,” Shiro says, smiling sadly.

Slav cuddles up to him, wrapping himself around Shiro. He sighs, resting his head against Shiro’s shoulder. “Yes, I suppose we can.”


End file.
